The Roar of Domination
by Porcupain
Summary: Kion is alone in the lair and decides to go exploring but little does he know this single decision will unlock the a new power of the Roar
1. Chapter 1

Discovering the Roar

The sun was flying high over the pride lands as all the residents went about their day to aid the circle of life in any way their species could. As for the royal family there was only Kion at pride rock due to his Simba taking Kiara on a royal training trip while his mother accompanied them. Kion remained at pride rock due to being leader of the lion guard and needing to protect the area from any sort of threat. Normally he would have the rest of the lion guard with him to aid him but they were all off with their respected families due to obligations. Beshte was off helping his father with the hippo lanes, Fuli was out with her family on a trip, Ono and his flock were migrating for a few days and Timon and Pumbaa had taken Bunga on a trip to their old home where they raised Simba. This left Kion not only alone to protect the pride lands but also alone in general since all his friends were members of the lion guard. This meant Kion didn't have that much to do in turn except explore some parts of the lion guard lair, which he has yet to see and this would lead him to discover the true power of the roar.

Kion's POV:

I was down in one of the caves the lair had and I had to say I was surprised at the size of the caverns along with all the different tunnels. There were so many that it was hard to say how far some of them would go but I think they might go all the way around the pride lands. While exploring these caves I found a few other things like warm mud pits in a cavern, a cavern with hot springs steaming up the entire cavern and a cavern with crystals reflecting sun light from a crack in the roof which lit up the whole cavern with sunlight.

I was now walking down a large tunnel with paintings of past lion guards on the wall and held my torch up to some of the paintings so I could get a better look at some of them. It was then I saw a painting depicting the leader roaring towards other animals before they bowed to him for some reason. I began dusting off some of the other parts of the wall to check if it had the answer before I saw some writing on the lower part of the wall. I held the torch over the writing and read.

"When in dire need of control the roar of domination will put all those it is aimed at under the wielders complete command."

I backed up in shock finding out what the roar could do before reading the instructions on how to do it and its affects on those who were exposed to it. I knew this roar would come in handy in some situations like when telling the hyenas and jackals to stay out of the pride lands but then I saw a hole at the bottom of the wall. I figured there might be something in there worth checking out so I kneeled down and reached into see if I could feel anything. I then felt a rock sticking out but it felt loose and tried to pull it but I found out it was actually a switch. A secret passage then opened up and I made my way in and noticed a torch hanging on the wall. Once I lit it using my torch and much to my surprise it lit the other torches on the walls lighting up the whole room and what I saw made confused me. The walls were covered in paintings of female animals on their knees and looking up at something with what I assume was admiration but when I saw what they were all bowing to I saw a large male lion. It was then I noticed a message at the bottom of the wall that read.

"There may be times when the roar of domination must be used to aid the circle of life but there are times when things get too stressful that you should use it to enjoy a little time with some of the females of the pride land."

I then saw a switch beneath the message and decided to pull it to see what would happen. It opened another secret passageway behind the males painting. I walked into find a large circular room with a stone throne at the back, some food bowls around it and some old leaves which I assume was to fan the one on the throne. I then looked around at the walls for a torch in the wall or something to at least shed a little more light on the cave since there might be more here. I looked around the walls for anything like a torch and found one. When I lit it the other torches circling the wall lit up lighting the room and I was surprised by the paintings on the wall. They were all paintings of females of different species in various positions of servitude like holding bowls of food, bowing, dancing, fanning or just bowing all to the throne where two lioness's were painted on their knees on either side. I walked over to the throne and looked around it before I saw another cave entrance to another lit room. I walked over to it to see what was inside and found a bedroom with a bed that could fit an elephant. Surrounding it were smaller bed mats with a few pillows but besides that there wasn't anything except the drapes covering the walls. I was curious if the drapes were hiding anything so I walked up and pushed some aside and a blush came to my face since when I moved that one drape I found the image of a zebra female in the buff looking longingly at the bed for some reason. It didn't take a genius to figure out what this room was mostly used for now. I closed the drapes before walking out of the room and back to the main room of the lair.

When I got back I saw Zuri and Tifu in brown tops and loincloths checking out the lair and I did not like the way they were looking around. I walked up to them and asked.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" They turned to me before Tifu answered.

"We were curious about where you and the rest of the lion guard hung out so we decided to come check it out since Kiara is away." Zuri then stepped up.

"We never knew the lion guard had such an amazing place to hang out." She looked around. "Does this place have anything else?" I shrugged before pointing to the caves.

"I was exploring the caves and saw a few extra things." They looked at me and got a little closer.

"Things like what?" I realized I had spiked their interest so I backed up a bit.

"Nothing really just large caverns." They must have been able to tell I was lying to them since Zuri gave a smile walked up to me with a sway in her hips.

"Oh come on Kion you can tell us." She leaned in closer as she gently ran a finger down my chest before giving my chin a gentle scratch, which she knew I always enjoyed and put me in a slight daze.

"There's a warm mud pit, hot springs filling the room with steam and a room full of crystals filling it with sunlight." She backed up.

"So this place has a mud bath, hot springs with steam bath and a room full of sun for sunbathing." I shook my head to clear my mind.

"Yeah I guess so." She turned back to Tifu smiling.

"What are we waiting for then?" She turned back to me. "Show us where they are Kion so we can begin pampering ourselves." She paused for a moment. "Oh and while you're around go get us some passion fruit and clean water in cups to drink." I glared at her.

"I don't have to do anything you say." I walked to the pool of water before I gestured to the cave. "This is the lair of the lion guard not a relaxing spot." Tifu then replied.

"Well the lion guard isn't here and we need a place to relax so we're taking over while you can get us refreshments."

"As the leader of the lion guard I order you to get out." They looked at me for a moment before they laughed.

"Oh please like we'd ever listen to a little boy like you."

I glared at them and before I realized what I was doing I let out the roar of domination but when I stopped and realized what I'd done I looked at them to see what happened. They were just standing there staring at me blankly before they both got on their knees and bowed to me. I walked up to them to see what they were doing before they simultaneously said.

"I am your humble servant master."

It was then I remembered reading about the roar of domination and how it would turn the ones it was exposed to basically into mindless slaves who would obey the wielders every command. I looked down at them and was about to release them before I remembered everything they had said and done to me over the years. All the insults, forcing me to do what they wanted, false calls to the lion guard because of their fur, using their charm to trick me and now trying to take over the den of the lion guard. This was my golden opportunity to get some serious payback on the both of them and the message did say I should use the roar to enjoy the company of some of the pride lands females. I decided I should use that hidden thrown room incase someone came in and saw this so I looked down at them and said.

"Stand up and follow me!"

They did so as I lead them to the throne room before I sat down in the throne with them kneeling down in front of me and staring up at me with blank eyes. I rubbed my chin in thought wondering what I should have them do since they were completely under my control but I didn't know what to have them do. It was then my stomach began to growl before and figured the first thing I should do is have them fetch me something to eat so I said.

"Alright girls go and get me something to eat like some fresh meat and passion fruit." They stood up and gave a bow.

"As you wish master."

They left and came back five minutes later with Zuri holding a wooden bowl full of passion fruit while Tifu had a bowl holding meat. When they reached the throne they got on their knees and offered me the bowls of food, which I was all too happy to help myself to. When I had my fill I looked down at them still holding the food before I wondered what I should have them do now. I then remembered some of the things Zuri did to get me to do what they wanted and how they always worked because I thought she was beautiful and now she was my slave so I said.

"Zuri come over here and give me a kiss and make sure it's pleasurable."

She stood up smiling before walking up and much to my surprise sat on my lap before using one hand to stroke my chest while using the other to gently push my head to hers to capture my lips in a kiss. I moaned into the kiss as I held her steady by the waist enjoying the kiss and much to my surprise stuck her tongue into my mouth but all I could do was moan in enjoyment. When she pulled away all I could say was.

"These next few days are going to be fun." I then smiled at Zuri. "Wouldn't you agree Zuri?" She just kept smiling.

"Yes master!" I looked down Tifu still holding the meat bowl.

"Tifu come and stand by the throne with the bowl."

"Yes Master!" She then did as she was told before I turned back to Zuri. "Feed the meat to me after you give me another kiss." She leaned in and kissed me like she did before and as she did the only thing in my mind was how these next few days are going to be fun.

Morning the next day

I was walking in the fields enjoying the sun of the pride lands and going over what happened yesterday in my head. Yesterday after using the roar of domination on Tifu and Zuri my day was filled with enjoying the company of those two with having Tifu fetch me things like food and water while Zuri sat either on my lap or by me and pleasuring me in the ways she often used to get me to do what they wanted. It was then I brought out of my thoughts by the sound of someone calling my name. I turned around to see my hyena friend Jasiri in a black top and lowing cloth. I ran up to meet her and said.

"Jasiri it's good to see you." She smiled at me.

"It's good to see you to Kion."

"What are you doing here in the pride lands though?"

"Looking for you!" She frowned and looked down. "I have a problem back home and I need your help."

"Is it Janja and his hyenas?"

"No, actually it's lions." She looked up at me. "They've taken over my families water hole and they won't share."

"But there shouldn't be any lions in the outlands."

"Well these ones are and they're pretty mean." I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, they're probably just lost so they'll leave if you give them directions."

"The thing is Kion, they won't listen." She then looked at me with half lidded eyes and smiled at me as she walked up while swaying her hips.

"Actually Kion I was hoping you'd talk to them for me." I looked down.

"I don't know since I don't want to take sides against other lions." She used one finger to gently pushed my chin up so I was looking her in the eyes.

"Please Kion, I'm sure they'll listen to a handsome lion like you." She used the finger under my chin to scratch it.

"Sure, I might be able to talk to them for you." She pulled away smiling.

"Great, let's go!"

I knew she was using the same methods Zuri used on me but she was still my friend and she needed my help so I figured there was no harm in helping her. It also didn't hurt that the way she did it felt good but for now I needed to focus on these new lions in the outlands. I might be able to convince them to join our pride and gain a few new members before my parents got back.

**AN: Hey all this is my first lion guard fanfic so please be nice and if you have any requests for this fanfic let me know and we'll see but don't count on it. Also I'm looking for an assistant to help me out with writing some parts so let me know if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

An advisor or a manipulator

Kions POV:

We were making our way through the outlands as Jasiri and I talked. She told me how she was a little nervous that I wouldn't help her because I'd be dealing with lions. I just told her it was probably a misunderstanding and the lions didn't know that there were good lions in the outlands as well. We had a bit of a laugh remembering our first meeting when I didn't know there were good hyenas in the outlands. It was then a pack of hyena's came into view before a female that looked a bit like Jasiri except with a different hair style, no tooth sticking out from her bottom lip and brown eyes saw us. She smiled and ran up saying.

"Jasiri, you're back." She turned to face me with a frown. "You weren't kidding, you really are friends with a lion." Jasiri nodded before turning to face me.

"Kion this is my sister Madoa." I turned to Madoa.

"Nice to meet you Madoa."

"Uh, yeah you to." Jasiri then said.

"We should take a moment to rest before we go and talk with the lions at the watering hole."

I nodded before I walked over to a nearby rock and sitting down. As I did I looked back at Jasiri and Madoa who began talking with each other and as they did I couldn't help but admire them since they were beautiful for hyenas. I then frowned when Madoa asked Jasiri how she was able to convince me to come. She just giggled and told her that I maybe a lion but I was still a male so she just used her feminine charm to get me to come along and help them with the lions who stole their watering hole. I shrugged it off knowing that it was best to just help them out first and talk with her about it later.

1 hour later

Zira's POV:

I was standing in a small rocky area with Simba's son and leader of the lion guard Kion. I knew he possessed the Roar of the elders as Scar did before him and also knew if I played this right I'd be able to use him in some ways which would be greatly beneficial to me and my pride. I had already gotten him curious by showing him that he could use the roar on clouds to make it rain in order to help his hyena friend, which got him to follow me. It helped that he was a teenage lion who had entered puberty since this would make him more vulnerable to my feminine allure. Because of this I put in a little more sway to my hips as I lead Kion and smiled as I looked back and saw him all but hypnotized by the motion of my hips and didn't even realize I was watching him. I smiled knowing that this showed him to be weak willed when it came to females, which would make manipulating him easier. When we came to stop in a cave I turned to face him and brought him out of his trance before gesturing to a large boulder and said.

"Have a seat Kion." He sat down on the boulder as I walked from side to side making sure my hips swayed and my breasts jiggled. "Alright Kion now what would you like to know about the roar?" His eyes never left my body as he asked.

"How do you know so much about the roar?" I giggled.

"I was once close to someone who knew all about the roar and he told me all it could do."

"When did you meet this lion and what were they like?"

"Oh, when he was about your age and like you he was a very powerful and handsome male." I smiled as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well did he tell you anything else the roar could do?"

"He told me multiple things the roar could do but first what do you know the roar can do?"

"Well I know I can use it to blast my enemies back long distances, create a huge wind to knock things out of trees and as you just showed me use it to make rain." He rubbed his arm as he looked down, which I took as a sign that he was hiding something so I decided it was time to turn on my feminine charm so I walked up to him as I swayed my hips and it had the desired reaction of gaining his attention.

"I can tell you're nervous about something Kion." I circled around him before I put my hands on his shoulders before I began massaging them making him purr and putting him into it a daze like it used to do to Scar. "Come now Kion tell me what it is that you're hiding from me?" I smiled as he spoke in a dazed voice.

"I learnt a roar known as the roar of domination." My ears perked up at this before I smiled liking the sound of that roar but I could tell Kion was hesitant to tell me about it so I decided to use my secret weapons.

"You know Kion perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more-" I leaned into his back making sure my breasts pressed into him before I moved my mouth towards his ear and whispered closely. "Private."

He just nodded as I lead him down a tunnel with an open cavern at the end covered by a grass tarp acting blocking the entrance from outside viewers. I pushed the tarp out of the way to reveal my bedroom to Kion, which I admit, wasn't much but it served its purpose well enough and was nicer then the other dens in this cave. On the right side on the wall was a small opening drizzling lava onto a lower edge forming a stream of lava leading across the wall and lighting up the cavern. Besides that at the back of the cave against the wall was a large rectangular bed. Other than that my room was empty since we lived in the outlands there wasn't much I could add onto it.

"Have a seat Kion." He sat down on the bed as he asked.

"What is this place?"

"It may not be pride rock but my pride calls these caves home and the cavern we are now is my bedroom." He shook a bit showing me he was nervous.

"You're room?" I nodded.

"Is something wrong Kion you seem nervous?" He looked down.

"It's just I've never been alone with a lioness in her room before." I smiled at him and gave his chin a scratch with my finger once again putting him into a daze.

"Relax Kion, there's nothing to be afraid of." He just gave a small smile. "Now where were we?" I got onto the bed and kneeled behind him before I put my hands on his shoulders. "I believe we were right about here." I began massaging his shoulders making him moan in pleasure, which brought a smile to my face. "Now what can you tell me about this roar of domination?" I could tell he was in a pleasured daze.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters what does it do?" He hesitated so I dug my thumbs in a little deeper into a spot that I knew males loved.

"It puts anyone it's roared at under my control." I paused for a moment hearing this before a smile grew on my face.

"Have you used it yet?"

"Once on my sisters friend, Zuri and Tifu when they were trying to take over the lair of the lion guard."

"Why did they try to take over the lair?"

"Because I told them of some of the things it had that they could use to pamper themselves."

"How did they find out about those things?"

"Zuri got me to tell them by using her charm and her claws to scratch me in the right spots."

"And what did you have them do once you used the roar on them?"

"Just get me some food and water." I could tell he was hiding something so I dug my thumbs a little deeper to relax him a bit more and whispered.

"Oh, come now Kion you can trust me." I gave the back of his neck a rub soothing him and putting him in a deeper daze. "Now tell me what else did you have them do." Kion looked down.

"Well I had them serve me with Tifu acting as my servant and carrying my food while I had Zuri kiss me since I think she's really pretty." I saw him blush at this.

"Is that all you had her do?"

"Well she did stick her tongue into my mouth during the kiss." I smiled at this.

"Did you enjoy it?" He nodded.

"My dad did talk to me about this kind of thing though so I knew it was meant to feel good." Hearing this I knew it was time to use my special weapon but I needed to make sure first.

"So, he spoke to you about mating?"

"Not really just told me that he'd tell me about it when I found a mate." I couldn't help but smile at how cute he sounded and knew exactly what to do.

"Now why don't you tell me why you're nervous about mating?"

"Well I'm not sure what it is or what to do since my dad just told me when I find a nice female to settle down with."

"Well I can tell you it's a fun part of the circle of life."

"It's part of the circle of life?"

"Yes, it is." I then grinned. "I can show you if you like."

"Um Okay then but what do I have to do." I stopped massaging him and whispered.

"Just remain calm Kion and let me take care of everything." He nodded before I walked in front of him. "Now close your eyes a moment while I get ready." He nodded before shutting his eyes while I took my top off freeing my breasts and tossed it over the edge of the bed.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about." I then took off my lowing cloth leaving me completely naked before I tossed it over the edge of the bed. "Now let's get back to what we were doing." I placed my hands on his loincloth before undoing the straps but as soon as it came off Kion was quick to cover his lower body.

"What are you doing?" I smiled at him.

"Calm down Kion, there's no need to be shy."

"But you just took off my clothes." I smiled at him.

"Open your eyes now Kion." He did as I took a step back so he'd get a full view of my body and when he saw me his jaw dropped in such a way that made me giggle. "There's no need to be so shocked Kion, to mate we must be naked." I smiled at him since I'm not sure if he heard me as he was too busy looking my body up and down so I put both my hands behind my head and stuck my chest out. "Do you like what you see?" All he did was stare at my chest and nod. "Then let's begin." I put my hand on his balls and began fondling them making him moan as his malehood began to rise out of its sheath. "There we are." I looked back up at Kion. "Are you sure you're up for this Kion?"

"I think so but please don't stop." I smiled knowing I now had him.

"Just do as I say and we'll both enjoy this." He looked me in the eye and I could see he was in a daze.

"Please tell me what to do."

I grinned before leaning down and gently pushing his head forward with my hand before our lips met in a kiss. I could tell he was shocked at first by how he stiffened but then he relaxed and returned my kiss. I then went a step further and shoved my tongue into his mouth making him moan. When I pulled away a single strand of saliva connected our lips and Kion was practically nothing more than a puddle of goo in my bed as I said.

"Just relax while I work my magic." I then got on my knees before I began sucking on his now erect malehood and using my tongue in a way I remember Scar used to beg me to and I assume Kion was enjoying it by his moans.

"It feels so good!" I smiled as best I could. "Please don't stop!" It was then I felt him begin to shake meaning he was going to cum soon. "It feels like something's-" He then burst. "COMING!" I drank all he gave before i savored the flavor and swallowed what was left.

"I take it you liked that Kion?" He sighed.

"If I knew mating felt so good I would've started a long time ago."

"Kion that wasn't mating just foreplay." He raised an eyebrow. "It's what you do to get your lover ready to mate." I looked up at the ceiling remembering how I pleasured Scar and how passionate he was before turning back to Kion smiling. "You still need to do the same for me." He looked down rubbing his arm.

"But I don't know how." I gently stroked his head.

"No need to worry Kion, I'll tell you what to do." I then got onto the bed and crawled to the end while shaking my bum a bit to further entice Kion before laying back on the pillows. "Come over here Kion and I'll guide you." He crawled up to me before I grabbed his shoulders. "You can start by sucking on my breasts and be sure to use your tongue." He leaned forward and began sucking on my right breast while using his tongue to tease my nipple as I moaned. "That's it Kion, now put your hand between my legs and start rubbing my nether."

He did as I said and it felt incredible, as I had missed this feeling of having a male with me in bed. It was then he rubbed harder as his tongue went over my nipple making me moan out his name and press his head into my breast increasing my pleasure. It felt so good to have someone else doing this to me since I was normally alone and had to do this to myself while fantasizing about all the nights Scar and I spent together. He was always so dominant and loved to make me yell out my undying loyalty to him alone and how I belonged to him as I begged him to go harder. My eyes then drifted down to Kion who hadn't stopped teasing my nipples and smiled as I moaned out his name and gently ran my hand through his main. I could feel myself nearing my peek but I didn't want to release like this so I gently gripped his main and pulled his head back. He gave me a look that showed he was worried he'd done something wrong so I smiled as I gently caressed his cheek with the back of my hand and said.

"Don't worry Kion you did incredible but its time to put that mouth of yours in a better place." I gently pushed him back a bit before I pointed to my nether region. "Now I want you to lick me down there as you did on my breasts." I saw he was hesitant. "Relax Kion it begins to taste good after a while and I'm sure you'll do fine." He nodded before slowly lowering his head to my entrance before he began licking me causing me to throw my head back in pleasure. "That's it Kion, you're doing wonderfully but you need to go a little deeper." I gripped the back of his head and shoved his head forward before moaning as his muzzle pushed into my nether region with his tongue out, I held his head where it was as he tried to pull away. "Don't struggle Kion just use your tongue." He did as I told him and began using his tongue to tease me as I moaned out his name and felt myself nearing my peek especially when he shoved his tongue inside me. "Keep going Kion I'm almost there." I could see him look up at me confused but I just stroked his head. "Don't stop Kion and you'll get a drink." He shrugged and kept licking until I reached my peek letting out a loud moan as I did so and was sure to hold Kion's head in place. "Drink it all up Kion." I smiled as he slurped it all down while running his tongue over me a bit before I let his head go and he raised it breathing heavily.

"Did I do alright?" I smirked and gently scratched his chin while rubbing the top of his head.

"Oh Kion, trust me when I say you did just fine." He just gave a goofy grin making me smile. "Now tell me how did I taste?" He licked his upper lip.

"You tasted good, a little sweet and sour at the same time." I smiled at this before I gently stroked his mane.

"Are you ready for your next lesson?" He just nodded. "Good because it's time to show you what mating really is." I moved back against the pillows and gestured for him to come forward with a single finger with a seductive smile. "Come here my handsome male." He began crawling towards me with a goofy smile until his hands were on either side of my waist.

"What do I do now?" I gently scratched beneath his chin.

"Just be patient and let me tell you what to do." He slowly gave a nod never loosing that goofy smile on his face but I just smiled at him as I took his malehood into my hand and pointed it towards my entrance. "Now just push your lower body forward and push your malehood into my entrance." He slowly pushed forward while moaning as I smiled at the feeling of a male filling me once more until he had fully entered me. "Now Kion all you have to do is pull out of me then push back in to begin with." He pulled back out and then pushed back into me as I moaned enjoying the feeling of a male thrusting into me once more before he repeated his thrusts while moaning and noticed he was gritting his teeth making me smile since I knew what it meant as I gently lifted his chin. "I can tell you're fighting something within you Kion so tell me what it is but don't stop." He growled.

"It feels like something's in my head telling me what to do and making me want to be more in control." I smiled knowing it was his dominant male instincts kicking in.

"Trust that thing in your head Kion and just give into it as in cases like this it won't lead you down the wrong path." He let out a growl and thrust in harder making me moan before his hands moved from my waist and pushed them onto my breasts before he began fondling them making me moan and smile. "That's it Kion, give into your instincts and let them guide you." He just growled and sped up his thrusts making me growl in pleasure as I grabbed onto him.

"Zira it feels like something's coming." I grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look into my eyes as I let out another moan but I know he was going to cum but I wanted us to cum together.

"Hold it in for just a few more seconds Kion." He growled.

"I don't know if I can." I looked into his eyes.

"You can do it Kion, show me what a true male you are." He growled and thrust harder as the sound of skin hitting skin mixed with the sound of our moans filled the room as I came closer to my own climax. "Just a little more Kion, I'm so close." He thrust into me five more times sending shocks of pleasure into my body as I came closer to my peek.

"I can't hold it back any longer Zira." I growled.

"Neither can I!" I let out another growl. "Do it Kion, let it all lose inside me and show me what a true male you are."

He let out a roar that echoed through the cave as I felt him release inside me sending me over the edge as I felt a pleasure I had been longing for. I grabbed Kion cheeks with both hands and pulled him into another kiss, shoving my tongue into his mouth but this time he didn't freeze up in shock and returned the kiss just as eagerly as I moaned into the kiss. I held the kiss for a good fifteen seconds before I pulled away and when we did I looked at Kion seeing a goofy smile on his face. I smiled myself but not just because of the pleasure but because I knew that smile was one of satisfaction and pleasure meaning he'd be all the more easy for me to manipulate. Before I did this however I knew I'd need some time to fully work on gaining his trust but for now I needed rest and could see he needed it to. I was brought out of my thoughts when Kion said.

"That was amazing." I giggled and gently ran my fingers through his mane.

"Indeed it was." I lowered my hand from his head to his cheek. "And it only gets better."

"It does?"

"Kion, there are multiple different ways to mate but don't worry, I'll teach you all of them but for now though let's get some rest."

"But we need to discuss the watering hole issue." I gently scratched beneath his chin with my finger.

"We can discuss that later but for now let's sleep to regain our energy."

He just stared at me with his half lidded eyes as he nodded before I gently pushed him off me and slightly moaned as his malehood was pulled out allowing our combined juices to leak out. When he was back on the bed I pushed him back onto the bed with his head lying against the pillows and smiled as he fell asleep. Once I was sure he was completely out I chuckled and gently stroked his cheek as I looked down at his face while I thought of my plans for this young lion. I would slowly twist his mind to my way of thinking and make him realize we lions were above all other species and turning him into the perfect enforcer and right hand lion for Kovu.

I smiled at the thought of seeing the son of Simba right next to my Kovu enslaving the lions of the pride lands and perhaps making a good mate for Vitani after I was finished of course. I then looked down at my dripping opening and stuck my finger into the liquid before pulling it out and bringing it to my lips. Our mixed cum tasted both sweet and sour, a taste I could get used to and I'm sure Vitani wouldn't mind me borrowing Kion from time to time. For now though I needed to convince him that the hyenas weren't worth his time so my pride can still own the watering hole and so I could work on convincing him to join my pride. I found myself smiling as images of him using the roar of domination on his father and his pride enslaving them to my will entered my mind but knew it would take some work to get him to agree to that. I looked back at Kions sleeping form and whispered.

"Don't you worry Kion, when I'm done with you, you'll know what it is to have true power." I then gave seductive smile. "And when you awaken we'll continue our lessons on mating." With that said I lay down next to him and embraced sleep myself.

**AN: Hey all sorry for the long wait but you would not believe the problems I had with getting this chapter done. To begin with I had trouble writing the lemon but as you can tell I'm not that great with them and along with that whenever I saved it I'd sometimes lose a large section and need to rewrite from memory. Along with all this I was suffering from writers block so nothing was getting written. Anyway I saw I have a few people favorite my story so I was hoping to ask if anyone who reads this would be able to act as an editor for the lemon scenes to help get this stuff out sooner. If you're interested please PM me and we can talk but until then please review and stay safe during these tough times.**


End file.
